


Baldi One-Shots and Short Stories

by baldislittlepet



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Evil, F/M, Force Choking, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Kissing, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Characters, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scratching, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldislittlepet/pseuds/baldislittlepet
Summary: orzRead the tags yourself





	1. Chapter 1

You felt the wall hit your bare back with a force that nearly knocked the wind out of you. Baldi's thin fingers had a surprisingly tight grip. You struggled against him, but it wasn't of any use.

“Struggle more. I find it cute.”

You went limp at that, not wanting to give him any extra satisfaction. Taking the opportunity, Baldi slid you down the wall and somehow managed to position himself on top of your chest. 

Too... fucking... heavy!

You couldn't breathe. You called out for help, but your voice croaked as you ran short of breath. Baldi just chuckled maniacally as he leaned further into you, restricting your breathing even more.

Bald bastard.

You were choking... gasping. Your consciousness started to fade. As you started to go under, you felt his tongue make his way up your face and around your ear. The last thing you felt was his breath against your face.

...

You awoke to a harsh stinging sensation on your rear end - which had made you flinch awake. It turned out to be Baldi's nails making passes on your ass.

“Ahh, so you're awake.”

You felt his nails press harder into you.

“That face you make when I hurt you... jesus.”

He pressed as hard as he could. The pain was rushing through you.. you could feel it spread to your fingertips. You might've been bleeding at this point - but you stayed quiet.

“Fuck... you're so good like this. I just wanna take you right now... but... I need to savor this moment.”

You felt him shift as he moved his head towards your thighs. You felt a warm, wet pressure where he had scratched you. He was... licking you. It stung like hell.

“Everything about you is amazing... your blood... even your blood is divine...”

Baldi spoke with a slight drawl in his voice. He was way too into this.

You heard him let out a quiet moan between his breaths as he moved into a new position. He was on all fours and he was hovering himself slightly above you - staring at you with this look in his eyes of hunger. You couldn't seem to look away... or move.

“Are you r̴̥̦̻̩̈́̂̈́̄͝e̴̱͛a̸̱̻̎̆d̶̘̟͎̜̈́̍͒̕y̵̧̱͇̜͈̐?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes

Darkness slipped away as you groggily opened your eyes. You couldn't remember dreaming, but you felt like you were asleep for a long time. 

You immediately felt discomfort around your wrists, so you turned your head to glance at them. They were both trapped in metal rings that looked akin to large handcuffs. They were attached to some sort of table that you were positioned on top of. 

Panic quickly set in as you started to writhe in place. You were starting to break into a sweat as your movements became more and more frantic. You tried to kick your feet, but you had suddenly found that they your ankles were also strapped in tightly. You gasped out loud as you continued to struggle against the binds, but to no avail.

You were so preoccupied with your struggle that you didn't hear Baldi come in. You only noticed him when he spoke up. With just his first spoken word, your head jolted upright and your body twitched in surprise. You weren't sure what was coming, but you knew it wouldn't be good.

“Good to see you're finally awake, Y/N. I've prepared a little... lesson plan for us.”

Us?!

Baldi learned over you. You hesitantly watched as he looked you over. He was definitely staring at your body for longer than he should have been, but that was to be expected.

You involuntarily twitched as he put a hand on your shoulder, and your throat let out a weird whimper as he took another hand and placed it on your cheek.

“Ah... there you are. My helpless little toy.”

He removed one of his hands from your cheek and placed it not-so-subtley on your crotch. He still had a tight grip on your shoulder with his other hand.

“Wanna hear my lesson plan?”

You yelped as you felt him apply a generous amount of pressure to your crotch.

“For today's lesson, we're going to learn...”

He pressed harder.

“...how to pleasure your pet.”

Tension was building up inside of you. Your cheeks flushed red - so you tried to look away to somehow hide your shame.

He didn't like that. He took the hand that was on your shoulder and used it to twist your head back around to look at him. He held it in place for a bit and gave you a stern look.

“Don't look away.”

Baldi grimaced as he continued to violate you. He stopped pressing on your crotch and began to rub instead, using two fingers to make vigorous and small circles. You held your breath - it was feeling really good, but you didn't want him to know that.

“You seem kind of stiff. Hmm... let's perform a quick test, shall we?”

Your breath hitched as Baldi shoved his hand down your pants. You felt as his hand effortlessly slid your underwear down. Without even a moment of hesitation, he groped your entire livelihood.

He quickly slid his hand back out.

“Ah, yes... see? Your body is reacting accordingly. Very good. I was worried you were broken for a second...”

For some reason, you couldn't look away as Baldi brought his used hand to his mouth and gave it a playful lick.

“Yes... just like I remember.”


	3. Chapter 3

White stars were beginning to appear as your neck's vein was restricted and your vision was dimmed. Baldi was choking you with both of his hands, and he no intention of stopping soon. You were struggling and thrashing about, but he was much too strong for you.

“Calm down. I'm not going to kill you.”

He tightened his grip.

“...I just want you unconscious.”

You gasped in astonishment- which was a bad call on your end. Your strength was already fading, and with the last of your breath gone, you...

...

“Y/N... you look so peaceful like this...”

...

You woke up in pain - your poor body was covered in bruises and scratches. Your clothes were haphazardly placed back onto you, but not without a few rips and tears here and there. You felt something sharp on your right arm, so you lifted it up.

It turned out to be a ruler. You looked it over quizzically. On the back of the ruler, a neatly written message was displayed.

‘To Y/N with love.’

There was also a bit of blood stained on the ruler - presumably yours. You gagged and tossed the ruler aside.

“Y/N!”

You jumped at Baldi's sudden entrance. It was like he had appeared out of nowhere.

“Thanks for letting me take out my anger on you.” Baldi chuckled. “You barely struggled at all!”

Baldi sounded so... happy.

It was terrifying.

You stared at him awkwardly, feeling frozen in place. There was no place to run.

Baldi stepped closer to you. He twirled his hands together and flashed you with an ugly sneer.

“Say, how'd you like to stay here for a bit longer...?”

He stepped a little bit closer.

“After all, I'm always gonna need a little bit of stress relief after class.”

Baldi was so close now that you could feel his breath on your shoulders. It was oddly cold.

He placed his hands on your wrists. You didn't bother to squirm this time.

“Come with me quietly and there won't be any trouble. Got it?”

You nodded subserviently.

...

You didn't have the ability (or will) to resist Baldi as he forcefully tied your hands to a knob on his desk. He tied the ropes rather tightly - almost tight enough to cut off circulation in your wrists, but not quite.

Baldi stood up and then looked down at you. He looked proud - almost like he was pleased with his craftsmanship.

“Don't even think about running off.” Baldi scoffed, “It's not even possible, anyway-”

He pulled out a small key from his pocket and held it up.

“-and here's why.”

He toyed with it for a minute before shoving it back into his pocket.

“It's the key to my classroom, if you hadn't already figured that out...”

Baldi glanced at you again.

“Oh, but, there's one more thing...”

You held your breath as Baldi knelt down on top of you. He lightly grabbed your neck again, but didn't apply pressure.

It was just a threat.

As he kept his hand there, you watched on in horror as he used his other hand to get something else out of his pocket. You weren't sure what it was it first.

But then it clicked.

The small, pink orb he was holding was a fucking vibrator!

You didn't have a choice as Baldi haphazardly shoved his hand, along with the vibrator down your pants and into your underwear. You squirmed instinctively, but quickly stopped. The very moment your body tried to resist him, he started to choke you again - and hard.

After a few adjustments, the vibrator was settled into place and he was finally finished with you.

Except that he wasn't.

Wordlessly, Baldi pulled out a small remote with a few unlabeled buttons on it. You held your tongue as he traced his fingers along the crevices of the various buttons.

Click!

Almost instantly, your legs twitched and your toes curled as the small toy sent waves of pleasure down your spine. The vibrations were incredibly intense considering the size of the vibrator. You didn’t dare look up at Baldi, but, not so secretly, he was staring at you. The way he could make you twitch without having to even touch you drove him wild.

“You know, I... I was suppose to have left by now, but I think I’d like to catch the end credits of this little show I’ve produced instead.”

Not only were you being violated, but he was watching it - it was incredibly humiliating. You broke out into a sweat. You prayed he had started on the highest setting of the vibrator, because if was any more intense... you were worried you might just crack. Already, a few moans and grumbles had escaped past your lips. You couldn’t control any of it. There was nothing you could do.

You tried to not catch any glimpses of Baldi, but occasionally you would take an accidental peek. With each glimpse, you saw him get more and more worked up. At one point, his face looked like it was almost completely red.

Click!

Uh oh.

The vibrations became even harsher. You tried to hold back, but you were sensitive, and the intensity was overwhelming you. Your knees buckled together and you had to bite your lower lip in order to to suppress your moans.

Baldi couldn’t take it anymore, and you whimpered quietly in defeat as you heard him start to unbuckle his pants.

Listening to him get himself off was one thing, but listening to him do that while he continued to turn up the vibrator was too much. There was no holding back for either of you. You heard Baldi gasp and groan out loud as he finished, which for some reason sent you over the edge as well. Instead of moaning, you only managed to let out a breathless squeak. Baldi could tell you were done, though, and he switched the vibrator off.

Your shoulders slumped and you leaned backwards. You didn’t look at him but you heard Baldi still breathing heavily not too far away from you. Eventually, he spoke up.

“My... my lovely student. I can’t...” He paused to take a breath. “I can’t wait to do this again tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

You weren't sure why he looked so bashful.

After all, he was the one who had undressed you and tied you up in the first place.

“I'm, I'm sorry Y/N... it's just that... whenever I see your body like this, I get... really excited.”

You rolled your eyes. 

Well, duh.

“You are exquisite, and-”

He knelt down to you and reached out his hand.

“-just so much fun to play with.”

Ow, fuck!

He grabbed your hair and yanked on it, forcing your gaze to meet his.

“Y/N, Y/N... I haven't even done half the things I've wanted to do to you yet!”

Still having a tight grip on your hair, he brought his face close to yours. He stared into your eyes longingly. You knew that any time you'd try to look away, he would hurt you, so you were forced to look back at him.

“My teacher's pet...”

He suddenly pressed his lips into yours. Oddly, his breath was quite fresh. You tried to keep your cool, but you couldn't help but wince a bit when he slipped his tongue into your mouth.

Baldi was getting heated, again. Still making out with you, he slowly started straddling you. He let out a few breathy moans through his extended kiss. It wasn't long before his hands started to slip your pants off, as well as his own. Suddenly, he broke the kiss to speak.

“I can't hold back...”

He continued to mumble this phrase to himself a few times as he repositioned. Still somewhat forced to look into his eyes, your body jumped a bit in surprise when you felt the heat of his dick as it stroked your inner thigh.

“Keep looking at me.” Baldi commanded, gripping a hold of your throat and squeezing it tightly.

You simply nodded. Anything to make him stop killing you. He smirked a bit in response and let go of your throat, but he kept a strong grip on your hair.

Using his newly freed hand, he guided his dick down and onto your entrance.

It wasn't going to fit all at once - Baldi had picked up on this. He knew that he needed to get you excited first. He started by grinding up against your most sensitive spots, which had already spun your mind into a frenzy.

His eyes, the ones you were forced to stare into, were vividly displaying his excitement and lust. Regardless of what you wanted, your body was reacting to his. It didn't take long for him to easily slip inside of you. You weren't sure if he had made that move on purpose or not, but as soon as he entered you, he let out a gracious moan.

“A-ahh... fuck, fuck... I can't hold... I can't hold back.”

He wasn't even moving. Baldi was almost frozen in place inside of you, soaking in the heat of the moment. 

Until he suddenly wasn't.

You yelped as he began to thrust himself in and out of you at a generous pace. With each thrust, you could tell that he was letting go of himself just a little bit more. Eventually, he had to close his eyes - so you took the opportunity to close yours as well, so you could try to imagine a better place. Anywhere other than here right now.

“Y/N... Y/N... Y/N...”

He was slurring your name as he went rougher and rougher on you. You then felt a sudden tug on your hair again and you opened your eyes wide in response.

“Making you... mine...”

Baldi barely managed to groan out those last few words, and his groans continued to grow louder as you felt his member begin to twitch and throb.

You were hoping he would pull out. He didn't. It felt like your stomach had dropped as you felt his cum shoot into you. The hot substance made you want to squirm.

“Mine... you're... mine now...”

Baldi's breath hitched as he collapsed on top of you, keeping his dick cozily slipped inside. You felt like you wanted to throw up. You were completely taken by him. Not sure what else to do except cry, you tried to let your mind drift as you slowly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Baldi felt your head with the back of his hand - his cold, cold hand. It almost felt like your fever would drop from just his touch alone. You shivered at his touch.

“My, my. You really are sick.” Baldi stated, “You're burning up!”

Baldi looked at you with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Just how did you catch this, though? You haven't exactly been anywhere recently...”

He was right. You had been locked up in classroom for... well, God knows how long.

“My presumption,” Baldi spoke with a weary tone, “is that you caught something from me. I don't usually get symptoms when I get sick. Perhaps I had something and didn't even realise it.”

He bent down to your level and stroked your cheek. It would have been sweet if he wasn't such a jerk.

“I guess that someone as frail as yourself could catch these things very easily...”

Your eye twitched. Just because he was stronger than you didn't make you frail, you thought. How obnoxious. You hastily laughed it off in from of him, though, because you didn't want to anger him.

“It's okay, my dear. Regardless of your opinions on me, I'll take good care of you.”

He was still continuously stroking your cheek. You stayed quiet. Something about your subservience was getting him excited, and you could tell - but you weren't sure if you could do anything about it. You did nothing as his hand moved slowly and wistfully from your cheek to your chest, and then down to your groin.

“Does it hurt down here, too?”

He rubbed you playfully with a cheeky grin on his face. Your stone-cold expression was breaking at this, and you let out a small gap of pleasure.

“Hmm...”

Baldi continued to rub, putting just a bit more pressure on with each passing moment.

“Ha, I'm sorry,” He chuckled, “I'm getting a little carried away. Before I get to this, let me fetch you something to help that fever go down.”

Ah, thank god.

You were a little on edge now, and somehow your face was even redder than before. You sighed as you watched Baldi exit the room.

...

It wasn't long before he returned with a bowl of soup, a couple of unlabeled pills, and a tall glass of water.

“Here you go. I hope this helps.”

You eyed the pills cautiously. Knowing Baldi, they could be anything. Baldi noticed that you were staring at them, so you gave him a forced smile.

“It's just ibuprofen.” Baldi remarked.

You nodded.

“Honestly. Please, just take them. It'll help, I promise.”

You weren't sure about that. Very carefully, you took the pills, and pretended to swallow them, skillfully keeping them under your tongue as Baldi watched on. 

They tasted nasty.

Baldi sat down next to you and yawned loudly, almost comically so.

“Sooo... don't I get a thank you?”

“Uhf... t-thanks...” You replied. The gross pills in your mouth made it a little hard to speak.

Baldi reached for your head and stroked it gently. 

“I know you're probably worn out from the illness and all, but...”

What now?

“I've just been really stressed...”

Fuck-!

He suddenly grabbed your hair and forcefully pulled your head down onto his lap.

“I... I just...”

Despite his embarrassed demeanor, he was using his hand to practically stuff your face into his crotch. He was already getting hard, much to your dismay.

“I need you to do this for me.”

Without another word, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, which was throbbing excitedly against your face. Baldi then jammed one of his fingers into your mouth and against your jaw to pry it open. 

You couldn't resist much - you were worried that the pills would fall out. For some reason, you'd rather deal with this than deal with an angry Baldi.

Baldi then shoved his dick into your mouth with a sense of urgency.

“Let me... help you...”

He let go of your mouth and grabbed your hair again. He tugged at your hair in order to guide your head up and down along his length. It hurt like hell, but you tried to focus on keeping the pills under your tongue.

If anything, though, it just made it more difficult.

The saliva from your mouth gathered around your lips and dripped steadily down his shaft. The lubrication was driving Baldi wild with lust. He began to breathe heavily. You could tell that he was trying to suppress his excitement a little, but you weren't sure why. Perhaps it was to maintain a sense of control over the situation?

You felt Baldi begin to tug harder at your hair as he went faster. Your scalp was burning - it felt like, if he wasn't careful, he would just rip all of your hair out.

Unfortunately, with one particularly harsh tug, your tongue had moved out of place and the pills fell deep into your throat. You tried to cough, but under Baldi's hand all you could really do was sputter.

Let's hope it really was ibuprofen...

“Fuck, I...” Baldi groaned as you felt a large load of his hot seed spurt into your mouth. Not really wanting to make a mess in front of him, you swallowed it and gagged a bit as you did so.

With an oddly gentle force, he lifted your head from off of his member. You stumbled backwards and instinctively wiped your mouth with the back of your hand.

“V-very good...” Baldi said, “...thank you. I'll bring you some ginger ale right after I clean up, okay?”


	6. Chapter 6

Tic Tic Tic

  
You stared at the clock intently, well, intently as you could while half asleep. Your cheek resting on your hand, you suddenly noticed the sweat that began to accumulate in the area, making it difficult to keep your head up. The afternoon heat had left you and the other students suffering ever since the earlier Mysterious A/C Shutdown announcement. You had a feeling the disturbance had something to do with the whispers in the hall about it being "senior prank week," and squinted around at the students that came prepared with makeshift fans. You brought your sweater sleeve to your forehead and wiped your hands on your torso, feeling hot and disgusting. A shower was certainly going to be the first thing to come when you got home. Class had long since been over, but as always, the teacher refused to let anyone leave until his say-so.  
  
Tic Tic Tic - RIIIIING!  
  
Yours and the other students' faces lit up, many pulling their heads off their desk and others not-so subtly grabbing their bags. Mr. Baldi brought his gaze up slowly from his computer monitor, surveying the class with a dead-pan expression. He seemed to relish in the fact that he could keep the class in his hot-box room, a slight smirk grazing on his lips before quickly vanishing.  
  
"You can go."  
  
There was a mad-dash to the door, students toppling over each other racing to be the first one out. School was officially done for the week, and soon to be done for the summer, you thought gleefully. You grabbed your things and kept to the back of the crowd to keep from getting bumped into.

"Y/N, stay."

You felt your heart stop, surprise taking hold. Baldi wanted me? To stay after class in this heat? It must be incredibly important - in this condition, you would've thought he'd want to leave as soon as possible too. You turned slowly, trying to hide your disgust at the situation. You hated talking to adults, and especially this teacher, the very picture of the word 'intimidating.' You noticed the last of the students file out of the class and watched with envy as some looked back in confusion, but kept going. The door slowly creaked closed, and you timidly meandered closer to Baldi's desk.

"Yes?" You asked, shifting your weight in anticipation, books in hand.

-

“Y/N, we need to have a talk about your performance.”

Oh, great. Just what you needed - a talking-to from an old bald guy. Didn’t he have anything better to do?!

“Y/N, are you listening to me?”

You felt your heart pick up speed as all you could do was swallow nervously and nod in response.

“Good, listen to me carefully,” Baldi spoke to you in a soft, yet menacing tone.

“Your performance hasn’t been great. In fact, it’s been quite awful.” He scoffed. “You’re running the risk of being a... repeater. Now, I know you’re in your senior year, but that gives you no reason to slack off on your work.”

“Y-yes, I understand.” You sputtered meekly.

“Do you even want to get into college, Y/N? Do you want to do anything with your life, Y/N?! You’d better be taking me seriously.” Baldi’s voice was picking up in volume, and with each word you felt shaken to the core. You could hear the sound of his long fingers tap impatiently on the desk.

“I, I do sir. I’m sorry. I’ll do better.”

“You didn’t listen to the other teachers. I was your last warning. In all honesty, there isn't time, Y/N. There simply isn’t time.” Baldi sighed.

You felt your stomach drop. Another year with him?! You’d have rather dropped dead on the spot.

“B...but, Mr. Baldi... I just...” Your brain tried to rack up any excuse it could think of, but nothing came up.

“No if, ands, or buts, Y/N. I was told by the Principal that you have merely a few days to play catch-up, and... well, with the amount of workload I’m seeing here... I just don’t think it’s possible.” You watched as he combed through a thick stack of papers. Wait... that was all for you?! He was right - there’s no way you could do all that work in a few days.

“Quite the disappointment, aren’t we?”

You felt your eyes start to well up with tears. You felt your thoughts overtake you, and you felt your self-esteem plummet by the second.

Well, this is it. I guess it’s time to throw in the towel, suck it up, and do this for another year.

How am I gonna go to college now?

What am I gonna tell my parents...?

“However,” Baldi spoke up again, snapping you out of your temporary daze. “I did come up with some... alternative solutions, if you’d be interested.”

A glimpse of hope!

“P-please, I’ll do anything!”

 

You watched as Baldi suddenly raised his hand to his mouth. Was he... coughing? No... smiling?!

“Ahem... yes, before all that though, could you close the blinds for me? It’s awfully bright in here.”

You turn around and slowly make your way towards the blinds, drawing out the moment long enough to give yourself time to think.

What on earth does he have in mind?

You reached out to the blinds and pulled on their string carefully, watching the light slowly disappear behind each one.

Does the principal know about this?

You felt the darkness slowly envelop you, which lead you to suddenly recognize that there weren’t any lights on inside.

Wait, why does he wanna sit in the dar-

Your thoughts shredded to a halt as you felt a sudden jolt against your shoulders. Two cold and boney hands were gripping you tightly, and you barely had a chance to react as they spun you around to face their source. Without a moment of hesitation, you were lifted up - and...

You felt a warm, yet somehow chilling feeling spread across your lips. You heard a desperate groan inside of the throat of your attacker. He sounded like he was releasing a built of tension of some kind. It only took you a few seconds to register that this stranger kissing you was none other than your teacher himself, but even in that realization, you couldn’t believe it. Nothing felt real.

Why is this happening?

What is going on?

Get me out of here!

Let GO!

You felt your fight-or-flight response kick in, and you squirmed frivolously in his grasp. With that, Baldi finally took his lips off of yours and nonchalantly dropped you onto the ground, where you landed with a loud thud.

“What... what the hell...?!” You gasped out loud.

“You wanted a chance, right? You just wanted a fucking chance to graduate, right? Do as I say, Y/N, and you’ll get away with it all, scot-free.” Baldi’s tone was more twisted and louder than you’d ever heard it before.

You felt your knees buckle, and you stepped back a bit. Part of you was so entirely freaked out right now that you wanted to break the window behind you and jump out.

“I promise, Y/N. All you have to do is listen to me for once. Do you understand?!”

You stepped back a bit more, and now your back was resting on the closed blinds. A few streaks of light slithered through just long enough for you to catch the crazed expression of the older man towering over you.

“Y/N. If you move one more inch, I’ll be expelling you immediately.”

“IMMEDIATELY.”

You quivered, but you obeyed him, and stood still, carefully watching his movements.

“...very good. Now, when you’re ready, meet me at my desk.” Baldi spoke softly.

This guy was like a light switch, you thought. Loud one moment, softly spoken the next. You shuddered as you watched him make his way over to his desk. He sat in his chair, folded his hands, and then smiled at you eerily from across the room. Jesus Christ.

You felt your feet move on their own. You knew you didn’t have a choice, now. Baldi’s smile slightly widened as you stepped closer.

“I’m glad you’ve finally gained some sense, Y/N.”

You sighed quietly in response. You glanced to your right. The door was right there. Every inch of your body wanted to escape - but your feet just wouldn’t move. The fear of punishment was too strong.

“Now. Sit up on my desk. I need to have a closer look at you.”

This was getting really creepy - if it wasn’t already especially creepy from the moment he... kissed you. Jesus, just thinking about it made you feel gross. Yet, for some reason... you kept listening to him, and in just a quick moment you were sat on his desk, sitting with your legs crossed.

“Don’t be afraid,” Baldi practically whispered. You felt him urgently grab your legs and pull them over to his side of the desk.

Your face began to heat up as you felt his hands start to search your legs, then your pockets. He reached for your phone and pulled it out.

“I’ll need to confiscate this for a little while.”

You watched as he turned it off and slid it into his desk. It rattled inside as he shut the drawer with a thump.

“Y/N... I’ve waited so long.”

Your body stayed frozen in shock as he lifted you once more and placed you onto his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around your body. It was almost... sweet?

Your mind was fuzzy, almost like it was shut off to escape the trauma of this strange situation.

“Y/N... hold still, dear...”

You didn’t have much of a choice as you felt one of his hands quickly unzip your pants. His other hand quickly pulled them down to your ankles, and oh, god - you were sitting in your teachers lap in just your underwear.

“L-let’s play a little game, shall we?” Baldi whispered into your ear. You had never heard him stutter like this before.

Your thoughts remained stagnant. You heard a little rattling sound, and then a loud clash against the desk, which startled you enough that you would have fallen out of Baldi’s lap, but he held you still.

“You hear that? That’s my ruler, Y/N.” You glanced over and, indeed, he had struck the side of his desk with his ruler. Was this another threat?

SLAP!

Another strike to the desk, this time louder.

“You don’t wanna walk out of here all red and sore, do you?”

SLAP! SLAP!

You shuddered as he continued to slap his ruler to the desk menacingly.

“I didn’t think so. Now, if I feel you start to struggle, I won’t hesitate to slap the shit out of you. Do you understand?”

You whimpered and nodded in response, unsure of what else you could really do.

“Good.”

You remained stiff as a board as you felt his free hand rest on your cheek. He gave it a stroke before he started moving it down. Further and further it went, until it rested between your thighs.

Your legs began to shake as you felt him rub circles into you. You heard him release another one of those desperate groans. Placing his ruler on his desk for just a moment, he used his now free secondary hand to unzip his pants.

You averted your gaze, but the feelings were still all too real.

You heard a slight shifting sound, and you suddenly felt his warm member prod you in the stomach, just underneath your shirt. It made you feel nauseous. It throbbed rhythmically against your bare skin.

You watched as his arm reached for his ruler once again. You stayed obediently in place, afraid of what he might do next, although you had a feeling you knew what was coming.

Another groan escaped his lips as he took the hand that was resting between your thighs and moved it closer inwards. He slid your underwear to the side, just enough for him to gain access.

Your face was on fire now as he moved the tip of his cock from your stomach to your groin. Somehow, and, much to your dismay, all this tension had made you extremely aroused, and you started to embarrassingly leak your musty scent own all over his jeans.

“Didn’t think you’d make it this easy...” Baldi quietly laughed under his breath.

You gasped out loud as you felt his cock push inside of you without warning. It slid in with ease, and you both kept still for a moment as if in disbelief.

After a few seconds of tension, you quivered as you felt Baldi start to push further into you... and then out... and then in again. Your knees buckled and you yelped loudly, which seemed to bother Baldi to some degree.

SLAP!

You yelped even louder as the ruler hit your ass with a terrifying force.

“That’s strike one. Two more strikes, and you’re out. Stay still and keep quiet.”

You instinctively held your hand to your mouth as Baldi continued to fuck you. He was going really slowly at first, almost painfully slow, but he quickly started to pick up speed, almost like he was losing control of himself and letting his instincts take hold. Yet still, he held a firm grip on the ruler and kept a close eye on you.

You felt a few moans escape from your throat, but thankfully your hand muffled them enough that it seemed as though Baldi didn’t hear them.

“Fuck... fuck... Y/N... cum with me! Cum with me or... fuck...”

You felt his grip start to slip a little as he let out a loud groan.

“Or... I’ll expell you, right here and now. Not only that, but I’ll punish you... so... so fucking hard... I can’t wait to slap the... slap the life out of you... Y/N... ah, fuck...”

You whimpered, unsure of what to do. Everything was a total blur at this point, but your body continued to build pressure, and for whatever reason the threats made it build even faster.

“Y/N... I’m giving you ten seconds to finish with me...” Baldi started. He groaned again, this time louder than ever before.

“Ten...”

Your legs were shaking fiercely, and you felt the tension between the both of you grow even stronger.

“Nine, eight, seven...”

You let out another moan behind your hand.

“Six, five, four...”

You felt his member start to twitch heavily inside of you. He was really going to...

“Three, two... fuck...”

SLAP!

You practically screamed as you felt the ruler slap your ass once again, this time harder than ever before.

“Fuck! One...!”

The shock of the moment sent you over the edge, and your body began to convulse in a long, drawn-out orgasm. Almost reactively, you felt Baldi start to convulse as well, and you whimpered defeatly as as you felt his warm seed spill into you, filling you to the brim. You grimaced as some of it leaked out and around Baldi’s cock.

“Good student... very, very good student... expect to...” He paused to take a breath. “...get a high grade this semester.”

You felt him embrace you in a strange hug, and you felt the tip of his ruler poke you in the leg as his arms wrapped around your body.

“You... should feel proud of yourself.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneaky Filename2 chapter, written for a friend 0v0

As usual, Baldi tied you up to a chair and had left you as you were, a sobbing mess in his office. He would often come in to ‘have his way’ with you, which you always protested - but he had full control of you, and you hadn't felt your own sense of bodily autonomy in weeks.

These breaks in between, though, were always nice, at least in comparison to what happened off of them. You stared blankly at the wall above, and your head felt heavy as you drifted off into a light nap.

That is, until, a light rattling at the door startled you awake.

Oh, great. Already?

Except, once the door opened, you didn’t hear the familiar stomping of Baldi’s hard soles. No - instead, you didn’t hear much of anything for a minute. You did, however, feel a strange sense of being watched, so you called out in desperation, but through the gag on your mouth your sounds came out very muffled.

“Hh...ooh?” You murmured through the gag.

“Oh... uh, ḫ̟̦͡i̸͚̱̪̬̱͚͚ ̗t̝̕h̤̪̘͈̺er̪̗͡e̩͠.̸̜͓̭͉...”

A voice filled with corruption filled the room, soft yet somehow full of power. You jumped a bit in response, but the binds didn’t allow you much room to react.

You were turned away from the door, so you still couldn’t see this person - but you felt their presence looming ever so closer by the second. Not long had passed before you felt a tap on your shoulder.

“He̩̳ͅy̺̺̪̠͠.”

You yelped in response.

“No need to be s̵c̠̙͓̳̭͓a̴͔̼r̵̰̫̺̲e̸̮̬̟ḏ͙̩͎, uh...”

You watched as he walked, no - floated from your pehrevorial vision into clear view. He was barely visible, all you could make out in the darkness of the office was his bright red shirt and shaggy brown hair.

“You know how B̨̯a̩̲̰̟̼l̜̫͡d̗̪̤̠̺̖̹i҉̖̠̩̙̖ comes in here to... r̺e̜̩͚̯͓͘l̬̦̝̗ie̬̻̯̥̗̜͍v̦͎ͅe ͍͕͙̹̥͚h̺̘̮͉͢i̯m̭s̴̜̹e̸̹̹̲͚̟̖l̠̲̩̺̜f̖̻̙͚̜̜͝ͅ? Well, don’t tell him-”

The stranger giggled a bit mid sentence.

“Well, I guess you couldn’t ̡ę̼v̼̪͓̳͙̜̕e̘̰͉̙n̦̺̞͇̲͎ͅ ҉i͝f̪͎̥̪̜ ͔̦̹͚y̞̯o̪͉̠̜͡u ҉w̼̥̝͈͎a͍̩̻͖n͉̲̲̭͉t̜͈͎̱͟e̳͍̱̯͡d̟͓̲̞̪͡ͅ ̙̮ţ̩͈o̥̥̪͎̦͡, but, hypothetically, don’t tell him I came here. I kinda wanna... ṯ̼ry͕̣͓̹̙ ̞͔̤̻̙͟i͕͙͖̥͉̫̫ṭ͞ ͏͔̳̭͍͕̣̲o̬̫̘u̝t̞̘̪͖̪̭͝ myself.”

You tried to struggle, but you felt a heavy weight on your lap and a strong hand on your back. He was sitting on top of you.

“Now, I... did always want to hear your p͍̮̫͚r̛͔̙e̟̰t̡͈t͞y̺̗ voice-”

You did nothing as you felt him loosen the gag from your mouth. You took a breath and immediately tried to reason with him.

“Sir, look, I don’t know your name-”

 

“It’s F̻͎͘ị͎l̗͚̩̰̖e͎̯̞̪̪.”

“Okay, File... look, I... this is torture. This is torture!”

“M̜̬͕͉hm͎͓̖̭̕m̨̩... go on?”

“I can’t do this anymore. I’ve been here for weeks. I’d do anything to leave. Please, just... reason with me?”

“Hmm... a̪̻͙̼͘n̷̦̻̱̳͕yt̴ḫ͉̮̤į̞̙̳̬̟̠ng̕, you s̭͙͎͚͚̜ͅa̺̲̜͝y̡͇̻̤͉͓?”

Ah, shit, maybe you shouldn’t have said that. Your face tightened in response.

“Um...” You mumbled, trying to avoid looking up at him for a moment. It was hard to avoid his gaze, though... being right in front of you, and all.

“See, I’d just like to feel what B̭͙͚ą̲͔l̳͠d̤̩̱̯͈͍̞i͔͎̬͔ ̣͙g̸ḙ͈̯̰t͈̳̭̺̼̖̳͘s̜͈̺̖̪ ̹̺̳̣̩̮̝t͍̲̯̹͓̠o͎̠̝̯͔ ͎̕f͚̣͓̹e͇̝e̥̰l̵ every day... uṇ̺̕der̗̤̙̞͜s̱t͙̭͙̘a͈͖̻̘͔̘ͅn̶̫̘̮̩d̲̱͎̹͉? Maybe, just maybe, if I get m̫y ̧̰͎͔w̶̟͎͔̣̹̭a̵̞͖̹̝̝͖y͇̮̱̭̙̳ just this once, I can let you go.” File spoke with a terrifying tone, one mixed with both seeded anger and glee. His voice was crackling all over the place, now, and it was getting harder to understand him, but you got the gist of it.

“Do̡͎̮ ̠͎͈͓̻ͅy̮͔̱o̦̩͘ụ̻̲̳̰͙͉ ͡u̝̩͎̩̖̟n̼͕̥ḏ̪̯̳̤̪̝͜e͈͠ṛ̯̟s͝t͘a̙̬̲̱̠̖̥nd͎̙̠̬?!” File practically screamed at you, gripping at your throat tightly. Afraid for your life, you simply nodded in response.

“G͔͍͍̤͇o͖͎̲̣̭o̬̥̰ḓ̴͕̠̘ͅ.͏͍̳̱̪ Let’s see what we’ve got to w̴͎̺̞̖̣̰̙o̢̝̠̟̞̤̤̮r͍͚̪͙̝͕k͎̜͉̪̟ with, then...”

Wasting no time, you felt as File worked his hands up your shirt. You weren’t wearing anything underneath, so you felt his warm touch on your bare skin. It was comforting, in a way, but also very invasive. 

You wanted to squirm away, but you were scared. As File began to gently caress your nipples, you spoke up haphazardly.

“I understand, but... isn’t there some other-”

“S͎h͙̖̹̤̱͇̠u̟̯͎̰̼͉̳t̻͓͉̮͕ ̴̺ͅu̯̬̫̘̱̕p̻̙̰͎̰͈.” File spoke in a low, demanding tone. He quickly tied the gag back around your mouth, silencing your protests.

“F̣͔̘͇̪̜u̝̳̣̣c̺̬͓̻͜k̭̥͎... do you know just how p͈͈e̛̦n̶͉̝̦t̥̣͉̪̱͓ ̸u̞͈̪̣̲p͇̘̜̰̳͚ͅ I’ve been? Ever since B̷̖̲̯a̧̪̫̻͎̟l̡͙̮d̥̳̹̫̭i̧͙͔̝͓̯ caught you, he hasn’t really given me... well...”

File shook his head.

“Uh, n̡e̵̙̜̲͓̭̬v̳̟̬e̟̘̳͜ͅr̤̠̹͔͍ͅ ͚̺̰m̯̟͍͈̻̯͓i͇͇͘n͏d that. G͕͉͚̲̙͜o͔̭̠̪͉d̻͍̫̫̞͈̜, though, honestly... your skin is so̷̲͈̱̜͎̫ͅ s̱̩͠ͅͅơ̟̩̯̟͓̩ͅf̪̥̹͎t̕...”

You shook and trembled as he pulled your shirt off, and somehow even though the room was cold, it made you feel all the warmer.

File’s breath was getting faster, and he felt a little bit shakier by the second. You tried to close your eyes to hide your shame.

“N͖͇o̡̘̜̫͉̖̻̖, keep those open... I wanna look at them while I t͎̬̜a͇̮̪̤̜͢k͏̙̣e̤͖̤̘͍̭͈͡ ͕̯̠̯̘̣̰̕y̰̘͙̰ͅo̟u͠.”

Tears welled up and fell down your cheeks. File simply laughed, a deep and echoing sound, and gently wiped them away as they came.

“It’s a̧̫̹lṛ̙̪̩͖̖̪ight.”

You kept crying as he worked your zipper down. Strangely, he kept most of your pants on, but he left just enough room for your pride to be exposed to him. Of course, as always, your body was incredibly turned on - always going against your best interests.

“Yo͕͟u͏ ̧͈̬̘͕w͈a̟͖̫̦͕͖̟n̨̹͎t̢̘̬͙͇ ̠̥̥̤̲͇i̟͕̗̼͖͖̠͠t...”

You felt a gentle touch on your groin, and you quivered and moaned in response.

“Y̹̝̳̥̞͖ou̴ might not want it... u͉͈̰p̠͘ ̸h̢e̶̤r͏̹̠͈̻e̳͍͈,” File said, stroking your hair.

“But you certainly do... d̼̬o̪̦͝w̖ṋ͓͕̗̟̹̥ ̛̺h̩e͖̟̲̮r̷͎̟e̸̲̮͈̠̟͓...” He continued, letting go of your hair, proceeding to pleasure you with both of his hands.

He continued this for a bit, switching between pleasuring you with his hands and giving you sloppy kisses on the forehead and neck.

After a few moments, he stopped, and you felt temporary relief - but not for long. You let out a loud yelp from behind your gag as you felt the tip of his cock brush against your bottom half.

“Yeah... keep making those ṇ̟̪̼͘o̯̝̟̺̯͕̳i̟̦s̯ę͇̦̠̬s̰͚̣̝̣̥͈, cutie, see wh̜̟̦͖̲͙̕er͡e̳͍͓̠͈̤͟ ̳̞̫̮̺̙̼i̛̬̬̰͔̬͓t̗̹̮͕̤ ͕g̵̤̱e͚t͞s̗͖̗̪͉͇ ̟̰̤̦͉͍͞ͅy̬̞̭͢o̮u...”

You couldn’t do much but hoarsely cry and moan as you felt him fill you up slowly. You were sort of used to this by now, due to Baldi, but it never made it any easier.

“Ah̰̞̱h̟͍̤͓͇̺... f̡̠̠̫͎͇̟-̳͈f̮̦̞͙͉̦u̸̝̯̦̱̗̥c҉̫͍̻̘̲̝k̦͖̼...”

You felt like a lifeless doll.

“G̵̮̻̘o̵̯d͉͔̟̬̘͓̘͘, ̯͍͈͍͕̕B҉̜̼̝̘̤̼͎a̘̬̗̩ld̟̥͍̳̯i̙̰̬ ͝h̩̫̟as̰ ̢ṵ͇̣̮̫̟s̢e͕͓͈̼̭̩d̹̥ ̮̞̻̤͙yo̝̘̳̜͠u̩̹̕ so much, and yet you’re still as r̤̜͇e͝ͅc̵͓̪̞e̗p̧͈̞͎̣͕̣̭ti̡̩͔̠̟̯̤v̲͇e̙̱͝ as ever- s̕-͇͍s͚̺̬̖͔͡h͎͈͚̙̬̞ị̷͕̤͖̣͓ͅţ͍͓,̮̞̮̼̙̭ f̪̪u̞̗̤͜c̲͟ḵ̴...”

Yet, even with those feelings, your body still derived some sick pleasure from it all.

“I͓̹̗ ̙͞w̨̟̠̱̼͙͔a̬̙͚̭s ͚̥̱̩̻͚s̹o,̦̕ ̞̦̝̮̙͓̘s̵̯̜̠̤̟͈o̖̳̘ ̗̝̪̲̤͈͍h͜o̞͘r̰n͍̹͎̰̣y̷͈̜̮̗ these last few weeks... and... I’m a̩͎͈͇̮l̲͎̪ṟ̮̫̮e͡ͅa̵d҉͈͍͚͔y̦̩ ̺g̮̟͘o̢̲̩͚̥n͇̞͓̬n̟a̰͙̬̖͎̱̼.̖͇̩̪̲̘̤.̘͓̲͖͓. a͎͙̹ͅh͚̹̣...”

As he released inside of you, you felt yourself unwind, and you came with him. As he pulled out, his seed spread all over your legs, probably staining your pants... but he didn’t really give a damn.

“Ah, y̹̭͓̱o̶u̙̘͖̜̪͟...” File spoke, looking you over. You were a complete mess - as if you weren’t already one before.

 

“Hn... you... still want to be f̹̣͇͡r͇̠̘̬̺̤e̡̜e͍͟, right?”

A twinge of hope lit up in your chest. Maybe he’d have some mercy for you now that he had gotten his way?

“Huh, w̖͔͙̠̼̪e͍͟l̵̪͍̘͓l͍͙͈͇̱ͅ... I’ll think about it... n̞͓ọ̶t̙.” File giggled at this, but all you felt was heartbreak.

God, damn it.


End file.
